


Uno

by feather_aesthetic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Monica, F/F, Tickle Fights, UNO, Wrestling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: “Is she all good now?” Carol asks around a mouthful of iced tea.  Maria nods slowly, closing her eyes at the feeling of the cool drink settling in her stomach.  There’s a hand on her back, thumb running along her shoulder blade, and she could fall asleep at that feeling alone.“Maybe you need a nap, too,” Carol teases gently.  Maria chuckles, lets Carol rub the tension from her back for another moment before replying.“Tempting.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Uno

Maria creeps out of the nursery, pausing with each step in case Monica wakes and starts crying again, and eases the door shut. She lets a sigh out through her nose, relaxing when Monica doesn’t magically sense that she’s gone and start screaming. She can’t blame her for being difficult to put down for a nap; it’s  _ hot _ today, and the afternoon sun being at its strongest at the same time a baby is trying to sleep is not a good combination. Carol hands her a glass of iced tea when she comes back into the kitchen and  _ Lord _ , that woman is a blessing. She slumps into a chair at the kitchen table, head leaning on one fist.

“Is she all good now?” Carol asks around a mouthful of iced tea. Maria nods slowly, closing her eyes at the feeling of the cool drink settling in her stomach. There’s a hand on her back, thumb running along her shoulder blade, and she could fall asleep at that feeling alone.

“Maybe you need a nap, too,” Carol teases gently. Maria chuckles, lets Carol rub the tension from her back for another moment before replying.

“Tempting.” She’s kidding, but the truth of it shows through in the dryness of her tone, the tired lilt to her voice. Carol hums knowingly.

“Cards?” she offers. Maria grins. 

* * *

They migrate from the kitchen to the living room, sprawling on opposite ends of the couch facing each other to hide cards against their chests. They’re halfway through their third round of Uno when Maria completely abandons the game.

“Cheater!” she cries, throwing down her cards. Carol’s already shaking her head, laughing. 

“How is that cheating? It’s a plus-four!” she giggles, smirking at Maria through her laughter.

“You held onto it right up until I was about to win, that’s why!” Carol laughs harder.

“That’s sort of the point of Uno, Maria.” Carol flashes her another smug grin that has Maria shaking her head in mock warning.

“You know, cheaters get what’s coming to them,” she murmurs playfully.

“Oh yeah?” Carol taunts. “And what’s that?” Maria lunges for her with a fierce battle cry, bowling her over and trapping her on the couch. They wrestle for a minute, but Carol’s weakened by her own laughter and it’s not long before she’s pinned beneath Maria, flushed and giggling.

“Got you,” Maria smirks. “Now say you’re sorry.”

“For what?” Carol splutters indignantly.

“For cheating!” 

“No way! I didn’t cheat and you know it,” she huffs. Maria does know, but she’s pushed it too far to give up now, and Carol will never back down, especially when she knows she’s right. So Maria has to play dirty.

“Ve haf vays of making you talk,” she threatens, adopting a faux-Russian accent that only makes Carol laugh harder.

“Like what?” Carol rolls her eyes, but sucks in a breath mid-laugh when she feels fingertips settle on her stomach. All the cockiness disappears, replaced by a mirthful apprehension.

“Don’t you dare,” she threatens, wiggling beneath her in an attempt to get away. After all the effort it took to get her here, there’s no way Maria’s letting her escape. 

“Last chance,” Maria offers, grinning down at her. Carol looks up at the loving, merciless face of her best friend- and steels herself.

“I’ll never give in,” she whispers, and holds her breath. It takes mere seconds of walking her fingers up Carol’s sides to have her squeaking and thrashing, a few more to break her completely.

“No—nahahaha! Maria!” she giggles, arching her back to try and dislodge her.

“You never told me you were ticklish,” Maria says conversationally, pinching at Carol’s sides. Carol throws her head back, laughing helplessly. 

“Why would I-—ah! Why would I tehehehell you?” Maria must have some kind of tickling power inherent in motherhood, because under her skillful fingertips Carol is laughing harder than she can ever remember. 

“Because getting you to do things would be so much easier,” she teases.

“Exactly why,” Carol snorts, “I didn’t!” 

“Say you’re sorry,” Maria sing-songs.

“Sorry!” Carol laughs, surprising Maria with how easily she’d cracked. She lets up, but Carol continues, “...for kicking your ass at uNO! Nohohohoho!” Carol squeals as Maria targets her lower belly in retaliation, what is clearly a weak spot. “You’re the wohohohorst!” she cackles, totally losing it. Maria lingers there for a while, making Carol squeal again and filling the house with her joyous laughter. When Carol’s struggling has died down somewhat, she tries again.

“Ready to apologise yet?” Carol looks like she’s about to tell Maria exactly where she can stick that apology, so Maria squeezes her ribs to remind her who’s in control. 

“Okahahay!” Carol concedes, gasping. Maria eases up, stilling her fingers to receive her hard-won apology. “I’m sorry,” she pants, still grinning. Maria smiles triumphantly down at her. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Maria sits back on the couch, releasing Carol from her grasp. She goes to pick up the cards to reshuffle them, but is tackled to the floor in seconds.

“Maria Rambeau, you,” Carol sucks in a breath, still panting, “are the sorest loser I have ever met.” Maria’s already trying to squirm away, avoid what’s coming, but Carol’s anticipated her movements and isn’t having any of it. 

“We’re gonna wake Monica!” she protests, but Carol’s devious fingers are already dancing over her sides. She’d expected Carol to completely wreck her, but she’s either feeling uncharacteristically merciful or has taken Maria’s warning to heart because she keeps it light, just enough to have Maria giggling. Gentle as it is, Maria barely minds it, content to lay there, laughing quietly at the feeling of soft fingertips dragging up and down her sides. But she has a reputation to maintain (or what’s left of it) so she flips Carol off of her using the defense moves they were taught in Basic, sprawling them both out on the rug. Carol groans jokingly when she hits the ground, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“Harsh, Rambeau.” 

Maria shrugs, “You had it coming.” 

Carol hums noncommittally. “Rematch?” she offers. Maria pretends to mull it over, but they both know what she’s going to say.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feather-aesthetic on tumblr, come yell at me or follow for more fics, I publish on there before I do on here so if you like my stuff you'll get it faster on that hellsite


End file.
